


Shattered Glass

by JuliaBaggins



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Car Accidents, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night at Eden's Twilight, Andrew, Neil, Kevin & Nicky get involved into a car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I had actually planned to finish my story with Jean & Jeremy this evening, but then I spent way too much of today in my car and somehow, this idea was born.

Neil was tired. It had been a long night at Eden’s Twilight, and a rather nice one, but now, most of his thoughts were circling around the possibility of being able to finally lay down. Training had been specially hard today, Nicky had insisted not to wait too long after it to start for their trip, and now it was around 3AM so Neil was convinced he had every right to be tired.

From the backseat, Neil could hear how a slightly drunk Kevin tried to have an Exy-related conversation with Nicky, who was even more drunk, and failed miserably, as Nicky only rambled about all the lovely little things that made Erik the love of his life. Aaron would have been annoyed at that, Neil was sure, but the second Minyard hadn’t joined them this time – Katelyn’s birthday was tomorrow and so they wanted some time to themselves.

When the minutes passed, it became harder and harder for Neil to keep his eyes open. Kevin had finally shut up, and the Maserati’s seats were so comfortable… Neil smiled a sleepy smile in Andrew’s direction, noticed how the streetlamps were highlighting his blond hair, and closed his eyes. They’d be at the house in no time, and then he could just crawl into bed and have the first real sleep after a week of school and Exy related stress, and he’d lay close to Andrew…

 

Neil Josten was used to waking up violently, but this was a whole new level. One second, he had been asleep, dreaming of cigarettes and hazel eyes, and the next, he felt like the breath had been knocked out of his lungs, his head hurt, and the whole world seemed to be spinning… No, that wasn’t the world, he suddenly realized. It was their car. Neil just started to wonder how this had happened, curiosity being present rather than panic in his dazed mind, when the car vanished and blackness took over his vision…

 

Nicky hadn’t seen the other car coming. He had been looking down at his phone, observing a photo Erik had just sent him of himself next to his new bike, when the dark green Chevrolet crashed into Andrew’s Maserati. Nicky screamed, though he wasn’t aware of that himself, and the car was spinning, and there was stuff flying around everywhere; shards of broken glass dancing through the air like that would be the scene for something to look beautiful. 

The car finally came to a stop when it violently crashed into the base of a streetlamp front first. It took Nicky a moment to realize that the spinning had stopped, he noticed how hard his body was shaking, and his screaming turned into coughing. He couldn’t remember when he had put his head down, when he had closed his eyes, but now, he looked up. And his heart, that was beating faster at probably ever before in his life, nearly stopped at the sight he was faced with. The first thing Nicky saw was Kevin’s face next to his, blood on his forehead in a deep contrast to the ashen color his face had turned to. He blinked, blinked again, and Nicky turned his head so he could look at the two seats in the front. What he saw was a cracked windshield, two white airbags that seemed to be glowing in the dark, and blood. There was blood on the airbags, on the left side of the windshield, but most of all, there was blood on Neil and Andrew. Both of them were limp, unmoving, only held in place by their seatbelts and the airbags, and in a far corner of his mind, Nicky noticed the tears running down his cheeks.

 

“-ndrew! Oh my god no, Neil, Andrew, wake up, please, Andrew…” 

Neil blinked his eyes open. He had thought he had heard someone say Andrew’s name, someone who sounded like a desperate version of Nicky, but how..? His vision started to get less blurry, and with it, the memories came back. Panic was an ice cold fist pressing into Neil’s heart, and he needed to check on Andrew, but all he could see was broken glass, and he couldn’t move his head, but he needed to know if, _no_ , he told himself, he needed to know _that_ Andrew was okay. There was no other possibility; Neil couldn’t stand the thought of one.

“Andrew?” Neil’s voice was a whisper, barely audible, but Nicky heard him.

“Neil? Oh thank god, Neil, are you hurt, Kevin called an ambulance, they’ll be here in no time, please stay awake, everything will be alright, Andrew will be okay, he has to be…”

It had been getting hard for Neil to focus on Nicky’s fast talking, but again, it was Andrew’s name that got through to him. He tried to move his head again, wincing at the pain this caused him, but finally, he succeeded, and he could look at Andrew. At Andrew, whose blond hair was sprinkled with the same red that was dripping down his forehead, who was not moving, and Neil thought of his mother, and _no,_ nonono… Neil felt himself losing consciousness again, but he couldn’t, he _needed_ to look after Andrew…

 

When Andrew woke up, he immediately noticed the medication in his system, and for a moment, he wondered why he was on drugs. Then, of course, it all came back to him: another car appearing out of nowhere, his desperate attempt to move out of its way, the crash. And then there was nothing. Judged by the numb feeling up there that was still noticeable through the pain medication, Andrew guessed that he had hit his head. That was unpleasant, but unimportant. 

There were questions in his head, questions that needed answers, the most prominent one being what had happened to his car’s other passengers. Not that he would care… Except that he did. As much as Andrew hated it, somewhere deep inside, he knew that he cared about them. About this Exy-obsessed idiot, about his cousin that could never keep his mouth shut, and most of all, about the walking mess that was Neil Josten. And Andrew hated it. He hated this thing that felt like _fear_ in his chest, because Andrew Minyard didn’t do fear; he hated that other people, especially Neil, could do this to him; he hated that he felt like he had while they had been driving to Baltimore nearly a year ago; he hated Neil, and most of all, he hated that he knew that this last thing was a lie. 

 

Opening his eyes took Andrew some tries, and when he finally could do it, he blinked against too bright hospital lights. He blinked again, not sure if he could move, when suddenly, there was his brother’s face in his vision.

“Andrew?”

Aaron’s voice sounded quiet, breathless and Andrew just glared at him. There was something in Aaron’s eyes, something that wasn’t there usually, and Andrew didn’t like it. They were staring at each other for a moment before Aaron started speaking again.

“How d-?”

Andrew cut him off mid-word.

“Where are the others?” Andrew’s voice did a strange thing there, and if he wouldn’t know himself, he would say that it sounded like _concern._

“Kevin and Nicky are at Abby’s. They are okay safe for a few cuts and bruises. Abby and Wymack take care of them. And Neil’s here.”

Andrew’s glare at his brother intensified; demanding a further explanation. If _here_ meant in the hospital too, and if that meant that Neil was hurt. Andrew cached himself at feeling this damn _fear_ again at this thought.

Instead of answering, Aaron raised his voice and said: “Neil!”

Andrew, who had finally managed to partly sit up, saw Neil, who had been slumped on two of the hospital’s white plastic chairs at the end of his bed, flinch and jump awake. For a second, he considered letting Aaron pay for startling Neil like that, for putting such a terrified expression on his face that had been sleeping just seconds before, but then Andrew’s eyes found Neil’s, hazel and bright blue looking at each other, and nothing but the stupid striker who hurried to stand by his side mattered anymore. Aaron quickly excused himself, and neither Andrew or Neil paid him any attention.

 

Neil sat down at the edge of Andrew’s bed and looked down at him with so many emotions in his eyes; with so much relief and concern and _something else,_ that word that Andrew didn’t even allow himself to think.

“189%”, Andrew said, and when he saw Neil’s reaction (his smile, how he slightly shook his head, the single tear on his cheek), Andrew couldn’t help but correct himself: “195%”.

Neil’s stupid smile just kept getting bigger and he carefully leaned closer to Andrew.

“Yes or no?”

“Yes”, Andrew answered, and as soon as he had done so, Neil pressed his lips to Andrew’s bandaged forehead in a feather light kiss. 

“Never scare me like that again”, Neil whispered, his breath ghosting over Andrew’s face, and before he could stop himself, Andrew’s mind thought of that four-letter-word he tried so hard to avoid.

 

It was Andrew’s turn to ask “Yes or no?”, and as soon as Neil answered yes, Andrew captured his lips in a kiss, a kiss so intense and so _real_ that it finally seemed to be enough to convince both of them that the other one was safe, that they were both here, that they’d be able to stay together.

“I hate you”, Andrew said a moment after they had parted to catch their breath, and Neil’s smile told him that he didn’t believe his words. And maybe that was a good thing, as Andrew didn’t believe them himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Nice comments literally make my day :)


End file.
